Cuando el resto del gremio no miraba
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Quien dijo que Natsu y Lucy jamás harían nada estando solos? Esta es la consecuencia de ello...
1. Lucy está rara

**Estaba tranquilamente bajando por el muro de facebook cuando un salvaje estado de Lucy Conejita (Pásense por su perfil, sus fics están geniales! :D) Me brindó inspiración! **

**Así que les traigo este nuevo fic! **

**Ah! Y no se preocupen, no retrasaré LS&RR tengo suficiente tiempo para ambas (Demasiado, debería decir)**

**Además no creo que dure demasiado.**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

**Cuando el resto del gremio no miraba.**

Después de la gran aventura que se vivió durante los grandes juegos mágicos y la suntuosa celebración en nombre del Gremio más fuerte de Fiore, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Juvia acosaba a Gray, Elfman y Evergreen ocultaban su relación, Fried se debatía si salir del clóset o no, Happy comía pescado, Erza leía novelas eróticas a escondidas fantaseando con Jellal, Levy buscaba espacio para un libro nuevo en su cuarto, Lissana creía haberse enamorado de un imposible, y Lucy preparaba alegremente un desayuno para ella y el muchacho de pelo rosa que se había colado en su casa.

Esperen.

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Lucy preparaba el desayuno con una sonrisa mientras Natsu aún roncaba?!

¡¿En la cama de ella?!

¡¿Volvimos a Edoras?!

¡Sigue sin tener sentido!

-Natsu, hey, Natsu, despierta, el desayuno está listo.-Susurró la rubia al pelirrosa con suavidad y dulzura.

Natsu abrió los ojos levemente al sentir que una mano le acariciaba el flequillo.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!

De forma instintiva Natsu se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos y se hizo bolita para evitar moretones en sus partes sensibles.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó Lucy mientras reía.-Anda, la comida se enfría.

Natsu parpadeó un poco y vio las caderas de Lucy menearse rumbo a la cocina, se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Si no te gusta lo que preparé puedes comerte el fuego!

Natsu se pellizco el brazo izquierdo con fuerza hasta que sus ojos lagrimearon.

No era un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, que despedía un delicioso olor.

-Hey Lucy.-Le dijo contrariado.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Me siento genial Natsu! ¡Hace mucho que no me despertaba tan descansada y tranquila! ¡Me siento llena de energía!

-¿Se-segura? Normalmente me habrías arrojado por la ventana de una patada.

-Bueno.-Dijo Lucy mientras servía dos platos con una gran cantidad de pescado, pollo, huevos y tocino.- Como hoy me desperté de muy buen humor decidí perdonarte.

Lucy se sentó y miró la comida con ilusión.

-¡Siéntate!-Invitó a Natsu con alegría.- ¡No quiero disfrutar de esto yo sola!

Natsu sonrió y se sentó a comer, no acostumbraba a meditar mucho las cosas y esta no iba ser la excepción, en especial tratándose de alguien tan cercano como lo era Lucy.

La comida tenía un aspecto delicioso, el nunca había probado la cocina de Lucy.

Casi babeando devoró tres cuartas partes de lo servido en un minuto.

-¿Y dónde está Happy?-Escuchó la voz alegre de la rubia.

-Supongo que se fue con Char…-Natsu se quedó sin habla y soltó el bocado que tenía en la boca.

Lucy había terminado de comer.

Y si mal no recordaba había servido la misma cantidad para ella.

-¿Y-ya terminaste de comer?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Comiste muy rápido, además hace ya un tiempo que comes más de lo normal.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú comes mucho más.

-Si sigues comiendo así, te vas a poner muy gorda.-Le dijo Natsu terminando el último bocado de su plato.-¡Aunque cocinas genial Lucy! ¡Si cocinara como tú me comería todo lo que preparara!

De repente Natsu sintió el ambiente pesado y dejó de sonreír.

Y es que la rubia había adquirido un aura que recordaba mucho a cierta maga de re-equipamiento.

-¿Lu-Lucy?

-¿Acabas de llamarme…Gorda?

Natsu sudó frío.

-Es que…comes mucho.

Lucy se levantó y miró a Natsu de forma fatal.

-Eres un… ¡ESTÚPIDO, INSENSIBLE, ANIMAL, IDIOTA, DESCEREBRADO, IMBÉCIL, INFANTIL QUE SIEMPRE DICE ESTUPIDECES! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ ¿ASÍ AGRADECES QUE TE PREPARE EL DESAYUNO? ? ?! ! ! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!

¡Bam! ¡Lucy explotó!

Y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, Lucy dio una gran patada a Natsu que lo mando directo a la ventana abierta.

-¡Y NO REGRESES!-Remarcó asomándose a ver a Natsu en el suelo con espirales en los ojos y azotando la ventana con fuerza.

El pelirrosa tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse del golpe.

Miró hacia la ventana de su agresora y un gran "?" apareció sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Lucy?

Y de forma temeraria, como todo lo que hacía, volvió a trepar por la ventana, su curiosidad siempre ganaba a su sentido común.

Al entrar a la habitación escuchó el sonido de la regadera, por lo que decidió esperar sentado sobre la cama de la rubia.

Y su agudo oído de dragón se hizo presente.

¿Sollozos? ¿Lo que escuchaba dentro del baño eran sollozos? ¿Qué diablos…?

Se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor.

_-Natsu, sniff, idiota, me obligó a decir cosas horribles._

Natsu se deprimió. ¿Tan grave era lo que había dicho?

La regadera dejó de sonar, no debía tardar en salir.

Natsu se alejó de la puerta para volver a la ca…

-_¡BUAAAAGGGGHHHH!_

¿Y eso, que fue?

-_¡BUAAGGGGGHHH!_

¿Lucy estaba vomitando? ¿Tanto había comido?

Y el agua volvía a correr. Parece que tendría que esperar un poco más.

Natsu se fijó en algunas hojas sueltas sobre el escritorio de Lucy.

Se imaginó que serían avances de su novela, o cartas a su madre y aburrido, tomó una hoja al azar y la leyó.

_Tomó a la tierna y delicada criatura entre sus grandes manos._

_No podía creer que algo tan pequeño y frágil lo hiciera sentir tan grande, orgulloso y fuerte._

_-¡Hola pequeñita! saludó con dulzura.- ¡Soy tu papá! ¡Y ella es tu mami!_

_Abrazó a su esposa y le dio a la pequeña que reía sin parar._

_Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y completo._

_-¡Mira amor, tiene tus ojos!-Le dijo ella con entusiasmo._

_-¡Es verdad! ¡Y tiene la linda nariz de su mami!_

_Juntó su frente con la de la pequeña y besó su nariz, la criaturita respondió jalando sus mejillas con ligereza sin parar de reír._

_Y es que con esa bebé en sus brazos, jamás se había sentido tan conmovido, tan emocionado, tan alegre..._

_Tan vivo._

Natsu sonrió y dejó la hoja donde estaba.

¿Cómo sería tener un bebé?

¡Si él tuviera un bebé le enseñaría a ser fuerte! ¡A luchar por sus amigos! ¡A dominar el fuego!

Y a hacer algunas bromas divertidas.

Y a cómo salirse siempre con la suya.

Y a no hacer enojar a Erza…

-¿Natsu?-Escuchó la voz de la rubia alejando sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola Lucy! ¡Regresé porque…

Pero antes de que siquiera terminara la frase, la rubia se había arrojado a sus brazos, llorando.

-¡Perdóname, Natsu, Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, no debí decir lo que dije, ni debí patearte por la ventana, ni decirte que no volvieras! ¡Además tienes razón! ¡Me estoy poniendo como una vaca! ¡Lo siento, Natsu! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y lloró sin consuelo en el hombro del muy confundido pelirrosa.

-N-no importa Lucy.- "_es lo que siempre haces"_.- ¿Pero, de verdad te sientes bien?

-_Sniff_. Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Pues, te escuché vomitar…Y estás en toalla.

Lucy se separó sin soltar los hombros del Dragon Slayer para mirar su cuerpo semidesnudo.

-¿Y…-Dijo con tono sugerente.-…Que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso te molesta? Tú ya me has visto desnuda. ¿No?-Dijo jugueteando con un mechón del cabello de Natsu.

-Bueno…Sí. N-no es que me moleste, pero normalmente te molesta a ti.

-Tal vez es tiempo de que…-Dijo pegándose al cuerpo de Natsu.-…Las cosas cambien un poco.

-Lucy.

Natsu posó una sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia, con la intención de atraerla un poco más, pero en ese instante ella se sonrojó y se apartó de golpe.

-Di-discúlpame, di-di-dije algo mu-muy per-perver-pervertido. Lo-lo siento, e-espérame abajo y no vamos al gre-gremio juntos. ¿Ok?-Le dijo nerviosa y completamente sonrojada.

Y el pobre Natsu bajó estando más mareado que si hubiera viajado en un bote por tres días.

¿Feliz? ¿Enojada a lo Erza? ¿Triste? ¿Vomitando? ¿Arrepentida? ¿Atrevida? ¿Tímida?

¡¿Qué mierdas le pasaba a Lucy?!

Tardó poco en bajar con su ropa de siempre.

-¡Estoy lista! ¡Vamos!-Dijo animosamente.

¡¿Feliz otra vez?!

-Lucy. ¿Estás completamente segura que te sientes bien?-Preguntó por tercera vez el Dragon slayer de fuego.

-Sí. ¿Me veo mal para ti?

-Pues…No, pero actúas raro.

-Imaginas cosas.

No tardaron en llegar al gremio.

-¡Hola chi…-Natsu no terminó de saludar porque Lucy zumbó a su lado corriendo hacia la barra.

-¡Buenos días Mira-chan!

-¡Buenos días Lucy! ¡Estás muy alegre hoy!

-Igual que tu. ¿Mira-chan, no tendrás algo de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-¡Claro! ¡Preparé pollo asado con papas! Te puedo servir un poco si quieres.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Natsu miró la escena con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien.

Estaba comiendo otra vez.

Definitivamente Lucy tenía algo.

La cosa ahora era saber que es.

-Hola flamita.-Saludó Gray.- Te ves estresado.

-Mmmh.-Respondió Natsu.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Me ignoras?! ¡¿Quieres peleas sesos de carbón?!

-¡Silencio Gray! ¡Trató de pensar!

"¿¡Pensar!?" ¡¿Natsu rechazaba una pelea por que trataba de pensar?!

Eso llamó la atención de algunos otros, Laxus, Gajeel y Elfman.

-¿Te sientes bien Salamander?-Preguntó Gajeel.

-Yo estoy bien, la que está rara es Lucy, MUY rara.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Laxus.

-¡Ha actuado raro toda la mañana!

-¡Un hombre de verdad sabe lidiar con los problemas de sus amigas!

-Pero hoy se está pasando.-Se giró a ver a Lucy, había terminado el pollo con papas y ahora comía un gran trozo de ternera.- No me golpeó al despertar, y preparó el desayuno.

-¿Y eso es malo?-Dijo Gray escéptico.

-Luego comió mucho, como ahora, le dije que se pondría gorda y me lanzó por la ventana.

-Sigo sin ver que tiene de extraño.

-Luego volví a entrar y escuché que lloraba en la regadera, vomitó, volvió a bañarse, y cuando salió saltó sobre mí llorando y diciendo que lo sentía mucho.

-Bueno, eso ya es raro.-Dijo Gray.

-Luego se me insinuó estando en toalla, se fue corriendo sonrojada diciendo que era una pervertida, se vistió y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, y cuando llegamos al gremio se lanzó a comer otra vez.

A Gray y Laxus le bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien.

-¿Tú crees que esté…

-¡No puede ser!

Se giraron a ver a Lucy, que ahora lloraba sobre la barra.

-¡Mira-chan, estoy como una foca!

-¡N-no Lucy! ¡Tu figura está genial!

-¿Me lo juras?-Preguntó con mirada de cachorrito.

-Te lo juro.-Respondió con aire maternal.

-¿Entonces puedo comer un helado?

A Mirajane le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca mientras servía el helado.

A Gajeel y a Elfman también.

-Parece que si es.

-Pero aun no estoy seguro.

-Cabeza de cerillo.-Le dijo Gray a Natsu con seriedad.- ¿Tú y Lucy hicieron algo "especial"?

-¿"Especial"?

-Sí, Salamander tu entiendes, cosas que hayan hecho tu y la coneja solos.

-No entiendo a que se refieren.

-Piensa Natsu.-Dijo esta vez Laxus.- ¿Hiciste algo con Lucy… a solas?

Pero Natsu no entendía nada.

Volvió a mirar a Lucy, que había terminado el helado y ahora comía pastel de fresas.

Espera. ¡¿Pastel de fresas?!

Corrió a la barra.

-¡Un hombre se hace responsable de sus actos!-Gritó Elfman.

-¡¿Lucy, te estás comiendo el pastel de Erza?!-Le preguntó el chico con pánico.

-Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

-¡Va a matarte!

-¡Sólo es un poco de pastel! ¡Erza no puede exagerar tanto!

Pero Lucy se equivocaba, tras ella un aura oscura crecía.

-Lucy…-Se escuchó la tenebrosa voz de Erza.- ¿Puedo saber porque te comes mi manjar?

Pero nadie esperaba que Lucy liberara un aura similar a la de Erza.

-Ya te comiste tres, sería bueno que compartieras un poco. ¿No crees, Erza?

-Aquel que coma mi pastel…-Dijo sacando su espada.-…Será aniquilado al instante.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Lucy empuñando las llaves de Capricornio y Leo.

¡¿Lucy estaba participando en una de las peleas del gremio?! ¡¿Y con Erza?!

¡Definitivamente Lucy estaba enferma!

Pero antes de que cualquiera de la dos soltara el primer golpe, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Jellal y a Meredy.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!-Preguntó el peliazul con pánico.- ¡Sentí una fuerte maldad venir de aquí! ¡Probablemente sea Zeref!

Ante la sorpresa ambas auras de las chicas se apagaron.

Jellal tomó una pose de confusión.

-Qué raro, acaba de apagarse.-Miró a Erza de soslayo.-Aunque mejor nos quedamos un rato para cerciorarnos.

-Lucy, puedes comerte mi pastel, coy con Je… ¿Lucy?

Pero la rubia corría por el bosque, o más bien, era arrastrada por Natsu.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estaba comiendo!

-¡Vamos con Porlioushka! ¡Si te quieres enfrentar con erza por un pedazo de pastel es que estás enferma, o hechizada o algo peor!

-¡Que no tengo nada!

-¡Oh, sí que tienes! ¡Y es grave!

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la casa de la anciana que los recibió amistosamente con algunas palabrotas.

-¡Por favor Porlioushka! ¡Lucy tiene algo muy raro!

-¡Odio a los malditos humanos y a sus problemas! ¡Lárguense de aquí!

-¡Al menos deja que te diga que le pasa!

La mujer cruzó los brazos con un poco de interés y Natsu le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde que Lucy había estado comiendo mucho, hasta que quiso enfrentarse a Erza.

La cara de la anciana cambió de renuencia a una de. ¿Ternura? Luego se dirigió a Lucy.

-Pasa, debo revisarte.

Lucy entró haciendo berrinche y alegando que estaba bien con Natsu siguiéndola.

Pero la doctora se puso en medio.

-Sólo pacientes.

-Pero…

-Lárgate y vuelve en un rato, no tomará mucho tiempo.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Natsu hizo un mohín y se apoyó junto a la puerta pateando una piedra.

¿Qué sería lo que tenía Lucy?

¿Y si se le había pegado algo en el cementerio de dragones?

¿O alguien la había hechizado?

Mierda, estaba preocupado.

Sobre todo luego de lo que pasó en la enfermería.

Y algo hizo click en su cabeza.

¿Sería eso a lo que se referían sus amigos de hacer "algo" con Lucy?

-¡Muchacho!-Escuchó el gritó en su oído.

-¡Estoy aquí!-Dijo ente la molestia y la impaciencia.-¿Qué tiene Lucy?

-Pues...-¡Realmente el gesto de la anciana se había enternecido!-…Será mejor que ella te lo diga.

Dejó a Natsu pasar, quien corrió al lado de la cama donde Lucy estaba sentada abrazando una almohada, muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué tienes Lucy?-Preguntó con pánico.- ¿Te heriste con algún artefacto mágico?

-N-no.

-¿Te envenenaron?

-No.

-¿Te contagiaste de algún virus?

-No Natsu.

-¿Entonces que es? ¡Debe ser algo muy malo! ¿Es tan grave que no quieres decirme? ¡Dilo! ¡Puedo soportarlo!

-¡Natsu!-Gritó ella y lo tomó por las mejillas y lo obligó a verla a los ojos.-Tienes que ponerme mucha atención. ¿Ok?

El muchacho tragó pesado y asintió.

-No estoy enferma. E-estoy embarazada.

**Fin.**

**Bueno, sólo es el prólogo y se que ya hay muchas historias de este tipo! Per que quieren, es culpa de mi inspiración! **

**Sería lindo si me dejaran un review! Los amaría mucho!**

**Se despide Anika-chan!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	2. Un pequeño gran paso

**Ruéguenle al angelito de la inspiración que se quede conmigo!**

**Por cierto! No esperaba que les gustara tanto! Y me alegra muchísimo! **

**Bueno pues aquí les va el segundo cap.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Cap 2 Un pequeño gran paso.**

-Hace ya buen rato que se la llevó.-Le dijo Gray a Gajeel.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Te imaginas una pelea entre la coneja y Titania?!

-Si Lucy está tan voluble como dijo Natsu, podrían destruir el gremio de nuevo.-Dijo Laxus.

-¡Lucy es un hombre!-No hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

-No Elfman, Lucy no es un hombre, y ese puede que sea precisamente el problema.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que Salamander…

-A mí me cuesta más creer que Lucy lo hubiera dejado.

-Además. ¿Cuándo?-Cuestionó Laxus.

-También puede que la coneja sólo tuviera hambre. He visto a las mujeres hacer cosas muy locas cuando tienen hambre.

-¡¿Pelear con Erza?!-Le dijo Gray atónito.

-Bueno, no algo tan grave.-Respondió el Dragon Slayer con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando la rubia entró por la puerta.

Los tres la miraron con insistencia cuando se sentó en la barra.

Lucy sintió las penetrantes miradas y se giró a verlos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Salamander?

-¿Te sientes bien Lucy?

-¿A dónde te llevó Natsu?

-¡Pelear con Erza es de hombres!

Lucy se quedó de piedra al escuchar tantas preguntas. ¿Natsu les habría contado algo antes de que salieran? ¿Sospechaban algo?

-N-no sé donde está, me siento bien, me llevó a pescar al bosque. ¡Y no soy un hombre! ¡No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer esa locura!-Eso último lo dijo con un escalofrío.-¿Por cierto, donde está Erza?

-Fue con Jellal a una de las habitaciones de invitados.- Dijo refiriéndose a los nuevos cuartos que usaban para las visitas de otros gremios.- Dijo que tenía que decirle algo sobre Zeref.

-¿No debería haber ido con Meredy también?-Dijo la rubia señalando a la chica que hablaba con Juvia.- Además. ¿Dónde está Ultear?

Gray se tensó.

-Creo que ya no está en Crime Sorciere.

Lucy vio la incomodidad en la cara de Gray y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Han visto a Levy?

-La enana está en la biblioteca.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, Gajeel?

Inesperadamente, el moreno se sonrojó.

-La vi por casualidad.-No iba a decirles que estaba leyendo una novela y que Levy lo atrapó cuando una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

-Gracias.-Lucy se dio la vuelta, pero la voz de Gray la detuvo.

-Lucy. ¿Para que necesitas a Levy?

-Yo…Necesito contarle algo.

-¿Y por que sólo a Levy? Todos somos tus amigos.

-Es…Cosa de chicas.-Respondió sonrojada.

-¿No tiene que ver con lo que Natsu nos contó en la mañana, verdad?-Dijo Gray acorralándola.

-¿Lo-lo que les contó Natsu?-Lucy empezaba a sudar.- Pues yo… ¡Gray! ¿Y tu ropa?

-¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez…-Pero cuando Gray miró hacia abajo seguía vestido.- Tengo la ropa puesta…

-Para variar.-Susurró Laxus.

-¡Lucy! ¿Por qué me dijiste que…-Pero la rubia ya no estaba, con una inteligente distracción, logró irse.

-Creo que…

-Lucy si está…

-Pero aún puede que estemos equivocados…

-¡Natsu es todo un hombre!

Lucy caminaba discretamente a la nueva biblioteca que se había abierto en Fairy Tail, con la intención de pedirle ayuda con esta situación tan difícil.

Y es que no comprendía cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta.

Ella sabía a dónde iba toda aquella situación.

Habló de más.

Eso de "siempre he confiado en ti, desde que entré al gremio" se lo podría haber guardado.

Ahora no tendría este problema.

¿Problema?

No era un problema.

Aunque fue una gran sorpresa le conmovía mucho la idea de ser madre, de tener una criaturita en sus manos.

El problema era Natsu…

-¡Ah! ¡Levy-chan!-Dijo cuando encontró por fin a la McGarden en ese lugar tan grande.- De verdad necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?

-¡Claro Lu-chan!-Dijo cerrando el libro que leía.-De todos modos quería terminarlo en casa. ¡Es un libro muy bueno!

Lucy leyó el título. _Diario de una guerra perdida._

-No sabía que te gustara la literatura bélica, Levy-chan.

-No es lo que acostumbro, pero vi a Gajeel leerlo y me dio curiosidad.

-¡¿Viste a Gajeel leyendo?!

-¿Sorprendente verdad? No sabía que le gustara leer, supongo que ahora me… Gusta… Más…-Sus palabras fueron bajando de volumen hasta alcanzar un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste Levy-chan?

-¡Na-nada! ¿Para qué me necesitabas, Lu-chan?

-Pues.-Lucy se sentó a su lado jugando con sus manos.-Tengo un problema un poco…complicado.

-¿Es muy malo Lu-chan?-Preguntó Levy rodeando los hombros de su amiga.-No pasa nada. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que…-Necesitaba contárselo, al menos a Levy.- E-es-estoy…Embarazada.

Levy abrió los ojos, sin embargo, no parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿De quién?

-Na-Natsu.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Levy sorprendiendo a Lucy.- ¡Gajeel me debe 1000 Jewels!

-¿Cómo que te debe?-Preguntó Lucy un poco molesta.

-¡Aposté con Gajeel! ¡Le dije que tú y Natsu terminarían enamorados, él dijo que no serías tan tonta, hicimos una apuesta! ¡Y yo gané!

Lucy miró al suelo.

-No…No ganaste exactamente.

Levy la miró con preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No creo…Que Natsu esté enamorado de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hace rato…Natsu y yo fuimos con Porlyoushka porque él pensaba que estaba enferma…Ella due quien me dijo la noticia…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Cuando se lo dije a Natsu…Salió corriendo.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Levy estupefacta.

-Me miró un momento, miró a la nada y salió corriendo. Creo que no estaba muy contento con la situación.

-Yo…No creo que Natsu… Tal vez sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

-Natsu es muy inmaduro Levy-chan, probablemente se haga tonto.

-Pero Lu-chan, si le dices a Erza probablemente

-No.-Dijo Lucy secamente.- No quiero que lo obliguen a nada, yo puedo hacerlo sola, ha pasado por peores situaciones, Levy-chan.

-¡Pero ahora no estás sola Lu-chan! ¡Todos vamos a ayudarte! ¡Tú bebé ya es parte del gremio aunque aun no haya nacido!

Lucy le sonrió.

-Gracias, Levy-chan…-Y repentinamente la abrazó con fuerza.-Muchas gracias.

Levy le respondió el abrazo con suavidad.

-Está bien Lu-chan…Aunque yo todavía creo que Natsu podría darte una sorpresa.

Lucy sonrió.

-Estoy muy cansada, gracias por escuchar Levy-chan, pero creo que ya me voy.

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi apartamento hoy Lu-chan?

A Lucy le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien.

-Así está bien, gracias, aún no quiero que las demás se enteren.

-Bueno, entonces que descanses y nos vemos mañana Lu-chan.

Lucy se despidió de Levy y caminó fuera del gremio camino a su casa.

Se tocó el vientre con ternura.

Y no se sorprendió cuando algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Natsu nunca le había fallado, y ahora, que él era el responsable…No estaba.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho, sobre todo, porque en aquel momento, cuando los demás no miraban…Realmente creyó que Natsu la amaba…

Como ella lo amaba a él.

Sacó las llaves de su departamento y entró al mismo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al encender la luz, muchos objetos extraños se acomodaban en su habitación.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el gran mural en la pared junto a la ventana.

Era el mismo que estaba en la…

Casa de Natsu…

¿Qué hacía allí?

-¡Lucy!-Escuchó la familiar voz del pelirrosa.- ¡Te tardaste mucho!

-Natsu…-El verlo ahí realmente le causó sorpresa.- ¿Qué hacen todas tus cosas aquí?

-Pues, mi casa es más pequeña que la tuya, pensé que estaríamos más cómodos aquí.

-¿De que estás…

-¡Vamos a vivir juntos! ¿No? Tengo que estar contigo hasta que el bebé nazca.

-¡¿Por qué tomas esas decisiones tú solo?! ¡Esta es mi casa!

Natsu la miró con mirada tierna.

-¿No quieres?-Le preguntó con tristeza.

-No, no es eso…Es que…Yo…-Natsu se sorprendió cuando a Lucy se le quebró la voz.- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando te dije que estaba embarazada?

-Iba a traer mis cosas, quería dejarte tranquila…

-Yo pensé…que… ibas a abandonarme…-Dijo Lucy cuando al fin se soltó a llorar.-Te fuiste sin decir nada.

Natsu la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lucy. ¿De verdad creíste que iba a dejarte sola después de lo que pasó? ¿Piensas eso de mí?

Lucy se hundió en su pecho.

-Lucy… Yo te quiero, y quiero al bebé…Y quiero… Que te cases conmigo.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Natsu la sacó un momento de sus brazos para mostrarle un anillo de plata con un rubí en el centro.

-Yo…Se lo pedí al rey antes de volver a Magnolia… Para ti.- Natsu tomó la mano izquierda de Lucy.-¿Te casas conmigo?

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos Lucy asintió y abrazó con fuerza a Natsu en cuanto le puso el anillo.

-Te quiero mucho, idiota.

Y aquella noche Natsu durmió por fin con consentimiento en la cama de Lucy, acariciando su vientre.

Pero a media noche, la misma voz de la rubia lo despertó.

-Natsu…¿Podrías buscarme algo de comer?

**Fin Cap 2**

***Puke rainbows¨***

**Los asusté? Yo sé que sí.**

**Bueno, es media noche, así que quiero dormir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Se despide Anika-chan!**

**Ya-nee!**

**°w°**

**Pssst!**

**Pstssst!**

**Si te gustó, deja un review!**


	3. ¡¿Van a casarse!

**Hola!**

**Me extrañaban? **

**Se les hace raro que actualice esta historia primero que LS&RR?**

**Pues les diré que tuve un pequeño bloqueó mental con esa, mientras que para esta, estoy llena de inspiración!**

**Así que decidí dejar de forzarme a escribir hasta la madrugada algo que no me gustaba como estaba quedando, y ponerme a escribir esta.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Cap 3. ¡¿Van a casarse?!**

Lucy y Natsu descansaban tranquilamente en la que ahora era _su _cama…

Bueno, más o menos, ahora lo hacían.

Al lado de la cama podían apreciarse las evidencias de cómo Lucy explotaba la buena voluntad de su prometido.

Al menos 6 platos vacíos, dos abandonados botes de helado, tres bolsas de lo que solían ser papas fritas y una botella de refresco de dos litros, ahora vacía.

Lucy dormía usando el pecho de Natsu como almohada, este-que tenía grandes ojeras- la abrazaba posesivamente y roncaba con suavidad en un sueño profundo.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió cuando el sol comenzó a salir, habían bajado las cortinas con ese propósito.

Habían decidido no ir al gremio ese día.

Aun no sabían cómo darles la noticia.

O más bien, las noticias.

Aunque Natsu había rogado a Lucy que les dijeran primero que se iban a casar, y que después de la boda les dijera lo del embarazo.

Y es que Natsu no tenía muchas ganas de que en su en su lápida dijera _"Fue asesinado por Erza, por ser un sucio y salvaje pervertido que embarazó a Lucy antes de casarse."_

¡Él quería al menos conocer a su hijo!

Pero no había caso, Lucy le explicó que el bebé iba a nacer a los nueve meses y que alguien (Mirajane) iba a notar que ella quedó embarazada antes de la boda.

Y no es que ella fuera mucho de guardar secretos.

Aun así, Natsu le dijo que prefería mil veces tener 8 meses de vida a tener 8 segundos, por lo que la decisión final fue la de casarse primero, contar lo del bebé después.

Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas, golpeando a Lucy justo en los ojos, los abrió despacio, bostezó y miró a Natsu.

Dormía profundamente con un pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca.

La escena era adorable, y con un suspiro Lucy pensó que iba a tener que educar a dos niños.

Sonrió, limpió la saliva que resbalaba por la mejilla de su prometido, y le dio un corto y suave beso.

Natsu se sonrojó un poco, sonrió y abrazó a Lucy con más fuerza.

Ella volvió a recargarse en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

Nada les iba a arruinar este momento de paz.

De tanto amor que sentía.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Alguien robó todo lo que había en la casa!

Excepto un puto gato.

Happy había entrado por la ventana haciendo estrépito y dejando entrar la luz solar.

Natsu se irguió sin soltar a Lucy, en su cara se notaba el mal humor.

-¿Qué pasa Happy? ¡Trato de dormir!

-¡Nos robaron Natsu! ¡Todo se fue de la casa!-Happy se detuvo y miró alrededor.- ¡Y fue Lucy la que nos robó!

Miró a la rubia con tristeza.

-¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué nos robaste? ¡Si querías más muebles pudimos haber ido a una misión y comprar más!

-¡Yo no robé nada!

-¡Pero todas nuestras cosas están aquí! ¡Natsu, Lucy es una ladrona mentirosa!

El pelirrosa miró al gato con cara de pocos amigos, se levantó de la cama y lo sujetó por su mochilita.

-Happy. ¿Dónde estabas?-Por su culpa había tenido que sufrir sólo los antojos de Lucy, tuvo que ir en TREN, TRES veces a una tienda durante la madrugada.

-Fu-fui con Charle Lily y Wendy a una misión.

-Oh, ya veo. ¡¿Y no pudiste decirme nada?!-Normalmente Natsu lo habría dejado pasar, pero, o las hormonas de Lucy se le estaban pegando, o era la falta de sueño, tal vez las dos.

-Cuando nos fuimos, tú estabas en los baños del gremio tratando de espiar a Lu…-Natsu le cerró la boca con una mano.

-Ya entendí, no digas más.

-¡Pero a mí nadie me explica porque Lucy se llevó nuestras cosas!

-¡Que yo no me llevé nada!

-¡¿Entonces porque todo está en tu casa?!-Preguntó Happy llorando.

-Happy.-Le dijo Natsu con seriedad.- Lucy no robó las cosas, yo las traje.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque me mudé con Lucy, y tú también.

-¿Mudarnos con Lucy? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ella ronca mucho y está pesada! ¡Natsu! ¡Además te patea cuando duermes en su cama! ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas! ¿Por qué nos fuimos de casa? ¡No importa si quemaste la cocina o tapaste el baño! ¡Lo podemos arreglar!

Natsu parecía estar por estallar en furia, además de que se moría de sueño.

-¡Y Lucy también tiene estreñimiento! ¡Estará en el baño todo el tiempo y no podremos usarlo! ¡Y también…

-¡JODER HAPPY, CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!-Gritó escupiendo algunas chispas de fuego.- ¡NOS MUDAMOS CON LUCY PORQUE LE PEDÍ QUE SE CASARA CONMIGO! ¡COSA QUE SABRÍAS SI NOO TE HUBIERAS IDO SIN DECIR NADA! ¡MUERO DE SUEÑO, Y NO PODRÉ DORMIR CONTIGO JODIENDO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!

Natsu estaba sin aliento y Happy tenía las pupilas contraídas por la sorpresa.

Su primera reacción después del shock fue decir:

-¡Se gusssssstaaannnnnn!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.-Dijo Natsu ya harto mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.-Ahora, vete el gremio y déjame dormir, Lucy y yo no iremos hoy.

Y sin decir más lo arrojó por la ventana y Happy se alejó volando.

Natsu volvió a la cama y cerró los ojos.

Lucy miraba a la ventana con estupefacción.

-Natsu.-Susurró.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Eché a Happy, sé que fui cruel, pero quiero dormir.-Respondió somnoliento.

-No Natsu.-Sentenció Lucy.- Le contaste que vamos a vivir juntos.

-Ya sé…

-Y que vamos a casarnos.

-Ya sé, Lucy, en serio, quiero dormir.

-Luego lo mandaste al gremio.

-¡Luce, quiero dormir!

-Al gremio…Donde están Gray, Juvia y Gajeel… Y Mira-chan y Erza.

-¡Ya sé lo que hice Lucy! ¡Deja de recapi…-Se quedó estático unos instantes.-¡MIERDA! ¡LES VA A CONTAR A TODOS! ¡ERZA VA A MATARME!

-¡Eres lento! ¡Muévete! ¡Tenemos que llegar al gremio antes que Happy!

Natsu y Lucy saltaron de la cama y se vistieron lo más rápido que podían.

Luego corrieron rumbo al gremio.

_-¡Usa la puerta!-_Se escuchó gritar a Lucy.

Llegaron al gremio sin aliento.

Pero ya era tarde.

El exceed azul hablaba animosamente con Mirajane en la barra.

Lucy y Natsu se acercaron con cautela.

-¡Bu-buenos días Mira-chan!-Saludó Lucy, Natsu sólo miraba expectante.

-¡Buenos días Lucy!-Respondió sonriente la albina.-¡Happy me está contando algo muy divertido que pasó en su misión con Wendy y los demás exceeds!

-¿Ah?-Lucy se sorprendió.-¿Y no te ha contado nada sobre Natsu, o sobre mí?

-Pues, no. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-¡No!-Exclamó Lucy con alivio.-¡No es nada!

-Pues…Yo creo que me ocultas algo Lucy.-Dijo Mirajane con traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Po-porque dices eso?

-¿Hay alguna razón especial para que estés usando el saco de Natsu…O para que él use tu top?

La pareja miró su ropa sorprendida, con la prisa de vestirse no se dieron cuenta.

-No me digas que…-Continuó Mirajane.- ¡Durmieron juntos!

Esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Una muy acertada afirmación.

Y antes de que Lucy pudiera decir nada, Happy abrió la boca.

-¡No sólo durmieron juntos! ¡Natsu nos mudó a la casa de Lucy ayer! ¡Dice que es porque van a casarse!

-¡¿QUÉ!?-Eso fue lo que se escuchó en todo el gremio.

Ay…

Que Mavis se apiade de sus almas.

-¡Eso no me lo contaste Lu-chan!

-¿Ca-ca-casar-casar-casarse? ¿Cómo marido y mujer? ¿Y tener…Hijos?-Dijo una Erza muy sonrojada.

-¿Lucy va a casarse antes que yo? ¡Tch! ¡Esto no lo vi en mis cartas!

-Un matrimonio…Y el gran hombre no es capaz de hacer público nuestro noviazgo.-Susurró Evergreen.

-¡NATSU! ¡CASARSE ES DE HOMBRES!-Y más bajo susurró.-¡Tú eres la que no quiere decir nada! ¡Dijiste que te daban miedo Lissana y Nee-chan!

Evergreen miró hacia otro lado, ruborizada.

Mirajane daba vueltas con corazones en la mirada.

-¡Gajeel! ¡No huyas me debes dinero!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Salamander esté con una rubia!

Lucy sentía que acababan de insultarla.

-¡Bien flamita! ¡Aférrate antes de que recupere la razón!

-¡Juvia ya no tiene rival de amor! ¡Juvia está feliz!

-Y dime Lucy…-¿Cuándo llegó Lissana al lado de Lucy?-¿Quién…Va a ser tu madrina?

Y de repente, todo en el gremio se detuvo.

El barullo.

Las risas.

La alegría de Mirajane.

Todo.

Y una poderosa aura de pelea rodeó a las chicas.

_Mierda._

_Piedad, Mavis, Piedad._

-¡Hola a todos!-Una suave voz interrumpió el holocausto inminente.

En un lugar donde iniciaba la guerra, la dulce Wendy traía la paz.

-¡Wendy! -Gritó Mirajane alegre.- ¡Natsu y Lucy se van a casar!

-¿De verdad?-Wendy se acercó de prisa a la pareja.- ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Yo sabía que ustedes…

Wendy paró en seco, moviendo la nariz.

Cerca del vientre de Lucy.

-¿Lucy-san…-Dijo con la voz más inocente que se hubiera escuchado jamás.-…Estás…embarazada?

_Piedad…_

_Mavis, ten clemencia._

**Demasiado sueño! **

**Quiero dormir!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Y que hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo! (Sin contar que se me caen los párpados, claro)**

**Estaré subiendo la actualización de LS&RR los próximos días! Sólo tuve un pequeño bloqueo!**

**Y una noticia…**

**Es probable que me vaya a la playa algunos días, haré lo posible por actualizar!**

**Deja tu review si te gustó! **

**Y si no te gustó…**

**Mis guardaespaldas personales Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss y Chuck Norris te harán una visita para recibir tus quejas. **

**Ya nee!**

**Se despide:**

**Anika-Chan ^w^**


End file.
